The present invention relates to a mount assembly for releasably fastening a housing to a wall, which assembly includes a wall mount member arranged to be fixed to the wall and a housing mount member fastened to a wall of the housing.
Microphone mounts are known, as disclosed for example in Funkschau, 1976, No. 9, page 351, which include a resilient clamp that is fastened to a wall in a motor vehicle, preferably the dashboard, into which a microphone housing, that may be cylindrical for example, can be snapped.
These and similar mounts, however, usually cannot withstand great vibratory stresses. Moreover, the insertion of the microphone into the mount presents difficulties, particularly if the vehicle is travelling at high speed.